


Cockpit

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Vagina, Black Watches Sheith Bang, Cold, Double Dipping, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Improvised Sex Toys, Intimacy, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Merry Smutmas, quarrely!Every time they go out to battle, they don’t know if they’ll both come back. Every reunion must be celebrated. Every stone must be left unturned, every fantasy played out. They hear Black purring all around them, low and warm and steady. They kiss each other and fall haphazardly down deeper into desperate love.





	Cockpit

Shiro moaned into the skin of Keith’s chest, nipping it as he went, his hands reverent on Keith’s sides as they smoothed down, around, over, unable to get their fill of Keith’s lines and form — his tight ass, muscular thighs, taut abdomen.

Then, pulling Keith with him, he slid off his seat onto the cold floor of the cockpit.

Keith pulled at Shiro’s hair but otherwise went peacefully and Shiro manhandled him out of his flight suit, their knees uncomfortable and freezing against the patterned metal beneath them.

“Bunch it — yeah,” Keith mumbled and shifted to rest his knees on the black underarmor of his Paladin gear. Shiro pushed him forward to his hands and knees and then down deeper until Keith was shivering, face and chest pressed to the metal. The cabin rumbled louder around them, and Shiro looked around to see that the video panel Black had up was focused on Keith’s presenting rump.

Black was watching again.

Grinning, Shiro reached out and pulled Keith’s hands out in front of him, so that Keith came into ever more contact with the floor and shuddered harder, his entire body now covered in goosebumps, the fine hairs on his ass standing straight out, ass-cheek fuzzy under Shiro’s hand as he ran a palm over it. Shiro could see the floor starting to turn matte with frost as Black cooled it down until Keith whined in desperation.

Then Shiro pulled off his own armor and bunched his suit under his knees as well, right behind Keith.

He kissed over Keith’s back, then pressed down between those exquisitely carved shoulder blades, pushing Keith harder into that discomfort. It wasn’t easy finding ways to try new kinks and experiment without getting caught and without using something they weren’t supposed to as guests aboard someone else’s ship, but Black seemed happy to accommodate them. Maybe she was happy so long as they were happy.

Shiro kissed down the bumps of Keith’s spine, licking at each vertebrae, down, down to his tailbone, over the hard edge of it and then slipped his tongue into the tightly furled wrinkles of Keith’s rim, laving at it until Keith was able to relax it despite the cold that had him shivering and gasping. Shiro let his kisses to it get messy, saliva dribbling down, running hot and sticky over Keith’s folds.

He fucked in with his tongue, and brought his fingers up to fuck Keith’s other hole, using the dribble there and sinking into the hot, smooth flesh. Keith shuddered under him and Shiro wondered if he was already thinking about what they’d agreed to do — if he was having second thoughts.

“Just do it,” Keith panted, and Shiro chuckled, straightening up.

Keith? Second thoughts? He must have been thinking of someone else.

He shuffled his knees forward, black body suit sliding easily across the floor, and then stopped, kneeling, deciding which hole he should start with, Galra tech hand gripping his cock and rubbing it back and forth between the two options, watching the tip of it flexing and smushing against Keith, tingles of pleasure streaking up his back.

Shiro stopped on the lower one and pushed his hips forward. Keith yelped, possibly having expected Shiro to make the other choice, and almost pulled off before stilling himself and bracing to let Shiro move deeper into smooth, silky heat, all of it soft and wet around Shiro’s cock.

He pushed until he was stopped by dryness and thrust shallowly to get his way opened up for him before pushing forward again, this time not stopping until he hit the end of the hole, an inch or two of his dick not able to fit. Keith flexed around him experimentally a couple times and then rolled his hips, gently fucking himself on Shiro.

Shiro let him do as he wanted, watching, waiting. Then, when Keith seemed to get too into it, he stopped him with a gentle touch of his galra tech.

Pulling out, he reached down and readjusted himself to align with Keith’s asshole, and holding the slippery head steady so it wouldn’t slide away, pushed again.

It took Keith a few moments to yield, but when he did, it was a long, smooth slide into that tight heat of roiling, firm muscle.

Keith groaned, his ass clenching involuntarily at the rapid penetration and then at Shiro’s careful thrusts. Shiro pushed firmly to get all the rest of his dick in.

He stilled and once again let Keith set the pace, a gentle, careful opening up.

Keith’s left hand reached back and squeezed his thigh, and Shiro felt his fingers shaking. He gripped Keith’s wrist in turn, reassuring him.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

And suddenly the pace of pushing to the goal they’d been aiming for was broken because Keith looked over his shoulder, their eyes meeting, and Shiro choked on emotion, suddenly remembering why they did all this in the first place.

They’d been so caught up in trying something new…

Keith must have thought the same thing because he reared back and turned to him, abandoning his submission to the cold, kissing Shiro over his shoulder. Both of them abandoned the fucking, even though Shiro’s head was still spinning at how tight Keith was around him, split open wide and clenching over his thick cock.

Shiro let his hands trace the firm skin of Keith’s abdomen, the hard muscle there twitching in response, sensitive to the moment and the intimacy.

Black purred around them, louder than ever, and he felt her connection to his mind, basking in the love that they were feeling. Then suddenly he got a flash of the hit they’d taken in battle just less than an hour ago, and knew then why the lion had swerved without direction, scaring them — she’d protected them from being exposed to a follow up beam that would have dealt even more damage, and Shiro suddenly knew. Everything Black did she did for them.

He smiled into the kiss, thanking her, and felt Keith smiling back, knowing he’d had the same vision.

They broke off, Keith twisting further, and stared into each other's eyes. Shiro watched Keith’s pupils flicking around to capture all of Shiro’s face, and Shiro was lost in the reflective, inky depths of Keith’s eyes in the semi-gloom of the cockpit.

Then Shiro, very slowly and deliberately, still watching Keith, reached down, pulling out, lined himself up with Keith’s front hole, watching Keith’s eyes grow wide, and pushed in.

The response was gratifying.

Keith’s entire face bloomed a vivid red. Shock and arousal and the satisfied shame of a taboo broken warred over his features, now narrowing his eyes, now widening them, brow furled, a confused expression winning over everything as Shiro’s ass-tainted cock settled into what should have been a pristinely clean space.

They both shuddered, the monumental weight of this action rocking through them, a disgust neither of them could take back or correct choking their throats as they gaped at each other, still and silent.

As the arousal of it all continued to spike, Shiro watched Keith’s pupils blow out further than he’d ever seen them, deep and dark as outer space, but the only stars in it were the reflected highlights of Shiro’s features from Black’s violet lighting.

He moved, and Keith gasped, the noise high pitched and broken with need and desperation, so Shiro slammed his hips forward as hard as they would go — once, twice, then pulled out and, adjusting again, once more stretched Keith’s ass out with his thick cock, watching Keith's bottom lip tremble as he was rocked with even more force, his rim likely stinging some from the rougher than usual treatment.

When he switched again, Keith cried out, eyes shutting and face turning away as Keith lost the willpower to keep their eyes locked. Shiro felt Keith’s hand nearby, starting to move furiously — slick, wet noises echoing around the cockpit to drown out the sounds of Shiro fucking Keith’s sloppy, defiled hole.

Shiro reached around and stopped Keith’s hand, pulling it away as he switched his dick once more to Keith’s ass, reaching into the tool box under the control panel for the phallic umphalanar fruit they had found on their last trip to the Olkari planet.

Keith moaned in protest, struggling to get his hand out of Shiro’s grip and go back to getting off, but Shiro held firm.

He paused in his thrusting to line the makeshift toy up with Keith’s front hole and wriggle it in. His own dick impeded progress by taking up space through the thin barrier between the two orifices.

With a hard push and a loud squelch, the fruit squeezed in. Keith, gasping and shaking, finally wrestled his hand away to reach down and keep it in.

Slowly, so Keith could adjust his grip, Shiro returned to thrusting, moaning at the hard pressure of umphalanar fruit making Keith’s ass feel even tighter. Close, and aroused beyond belief at how filthy he was making Keith, he pulled out of Keith's ass and switched over one last time. Popping past the resistance of the fruit, he shuddered as Keith’s muscles protested being stretched by two objects in one hole and rolled in convulsions around him.

Keith cried out, pushing back onto Shiro, forcing himself to accommodate the stretch.

For one crystalline moment, they shuddered head to toe against one another, melted together on all fours. Then Shiro caught Keith’s eye.

And suddenly, things were too hot again.

His mind was on Keith’s filthy hole, full of nasty fluids that didn’t belong there, stretched past its limit by alien fruit and Shiro’s large dick, and in the depth of Keith’s gaze, he could see that Keith’s mind was fixed on how he’d let Shiro do anything. If this wasn’t filthy enough, they could transgress more. If his holes weren’t stretched enough, they could find something bigger.

Shiro shivered again, right down to his fingertips at the images of what Keith was promising him, cheeks flushed and lips parted. Under his hands, Keith’s hips shook in need.

So, gripping Keith’s waist tightly in the embrace of his arms, mouth skimming Keith’s sweaty temple, Shiro gave Keith what he needed.

As Shiro picked up pace, the fruit slipped out past his dick and fell to the cold floor with a wet thud. His teeth sunk into Keith’s arched neck as Keith again resumed his frantic jerking off, bucking back, begging, crying out. Around them, Black’s purring reached a crescendo that seemed to thrum along the floor and up through their legs to be a part of their wild fucking, vibrating where Keith ended and Shiro began.

Keith seized around him and that was more than Shiro to could stand to resist and he fell, fell into the deep yawning abyss of release that opened up under him and submerged him in cold, sparking pleasure.

He was still moving some when he regained his senses, Keith’s hole responding to his post-orgasmic twitches. He pulled out between contractions and rolled off, hissing immediately at the cold floor.

Before he could get off of it, Keith rolled onto him, his own chest and stomach freezing cold, clearly seeking to escape the same thing.

Shiro submitted. He owed Keith that, considering he’d just sandwiched the poor guy right into the floor during orgasm. In his mind, Black responded to their discomfort, and the temperature of the floor rose slowly.

Keith sighed. “How the hell are we going to tell Coran the kind of… treatment... I need without explaining how I got myself into this mess?”

Shiro laughed, and sat up. He picked Keith up, kissing him on the nose as he jerked in surprise, and sat down once more in the pilot’s seat. Keith twisted around to face him again, his hole leaking come onto the hair on Shiro’s thigh.

“Maybe we just stick you in a healing pod.”

Keith frowned. “Seems like overkill.”

“Seems like a great reason not to get questioned by Coran about why human mating rituals are so risky and gross.”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“Oh, god. Yeah. Let’s try a healing pod.”


End file.
